


Ivory and Ebony

by just_a_state_of_mind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, but not really anything else, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_state_of_mind/pseuds/just_a_state_of_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still cannot get over seeing him like this; vulnerable, defenceless. He is so used to feral snarls in the heat of battle, delicate features twisted into a savage mockery of a grin. This softer side will always come as a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory and Ebony

Ivory and ebony. Light and dark existing in perfect harmony.

He watches him as he sleeps, hair spread out in an inky halo across the pillow. In sleep he looks almost innocent, the terrible things he has done seem easy to forget. Far away.

He still cannot get over seeing him like this; vulnerable, defenceless. He is so used to feral snarls in the heat of battle, delicate features twisted into a savage mockery of a grin. This softer side will always come as a shock.

Muted sunlight caresses sharp cheekbones, runs its hesitant fingers down the flawless white plane of his neck. One slender arm is thrown back above his head, leaving his body exposed in a way that is almost sinful.

He wants to wake him, to watch as his muscles coil beneath firm skin as he stretches, to watch those impossibly long lashes part and reveal piercing green.

He wants to take him, mark him as his own. He wants to elicit the quiet murmurs, the sharp gasps, the long moans in the way he knows only he can. To take him and claim him and pull him apart until they are left clinging to each other.

Light and dark.

But he doesn’t. Because these moments, these soft, fragile moments. These peaceful, unguarded moments. They are precious to him. Precious to him in a way that not even he can hope to understand. So precious that even as they slip teasingly through his fingers he tries to cling to them, catch them, store them away. Because it is in these moments he feels all barriers, all masks, all the deception and lies are stripped away, leaving them as they are.

Ivory and ebony. Light and dark existing in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo there was that. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
